The present invention relates to a liquid-crystalline medium, to the use thereof for electro-optical purposes, and to displays containing this medium, and to novel compounds for use in the liquid-crystalline medium according to the invention.
Liquid-crystals are used principally as dielectrics in display devices, since the optical properties of such substances can be modified by an applied voltage. Electro-optical devices based on liquid crystals are extremely well known to the person skilled in the art and can be based on various effects. Examples of such devices are cells having dynamic scattering, DAP (deformation of aligned phases) cells, guest/host cells, TN cells having a twisted nematic structure, STN (supertwisted nematic) cells, SBE (superbirefringence effect) cells and OMI (optical mode interference) cells. The commonest display devices are based on the Schadt-Helfrich effect and have a twisted nematic structure.
The liquid-crystal materials must have good chemical and thermal stability and good stability to electric fields and electromagnetic radiation. Furthermore, the liquid-crystal materials should have low viscosity and produce short addressing times, low threshold voltages and high contrast in the cells.
They should furthermore have a suitable mesophase, for example a nematic or cholesteric mesophase for the above-mentioned cells, at the usual operating temperatures, i.e. in the broadest possible range above and below room temperature. Since liquid crystals are generally used as mixtures of a plurality of components, it is important that the components are readily miscible with one another. Further properties, such as the electrical conductivity, the dielectric anisotropy and the optical anisotropy, have to satisfy various requirements depending on the cell type and area of application. For example, materials for cells having a twisted nematic structure should have positive dielectric anisotropy and low electrical conductivity.
For example, for matrix liquid-crystal displays with integrated non-linear elements for switching individual pixels (MLC displays), media having large positive dielectric anisotropy, broad nematic phases, relatively low birefringence, very high specific resistance, good UV and temperature stability and low vapour pressure are desired.
Matrix liquid-crystal displays of this type are known. Non-linear elements which can be used for individual switching of the individual pixels are, for example, active elements (i.e. transistors). The term xe2x80x9cactive matrixxe2x80x9d is then used, where a distinction can be made between two types:
1. MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) or other diodes on a silicon wafer as substrate.
2. Thin-film transistors (TFTs) on a glass plate as substrate.
The use of single-crystal silicon as substrate material restricts the display size, since even modular assembly of various part-displays results in problems at the joints.
In the case of the more promising type 2, which is preferred, the electro-optical effect used is usually the TN effect. A distinction is made between two technologies: TFTs comprising compound semiconductors, such as, for example, CdSe, or TFTs based on polycrystalline or amorphous silicon. The latter technology is being worked on intensively worldwide.
The TFT matrix is applied to the inside of one glass plate of the display, while the other glass plate carries the transparent counterelectrode on its inside. Compared with the size of the pixel electrode, the TFT is very small and has virtually no adverse effect on the image. This technology can also be extended to fully colour-capable displays, in which a mosaic of red, green and blue filters is arranged in such a way that a filter element is opposite each switchable pixel.
The TFT displays usually operate as TN cells with crossed polarizers in transmission and are illuminated from the back.
The term MLC displays here covers any matrix display with integrated non-linear elements, i.e., besides the active matrix, also displays with passive elements, such as varistors or diodes (MIM=metal-insulator-metal).
MLC displays of this type are particularly suitable for TV applications (for example pocket TVs) or for high-information displays for computer applications (laptops) and in automobile or aircraft construction. Besides problems regarding the angle dependence of the contrast and the response times, difficulties also arise in MLC displays due to insufficiently high specific resistance of the liquid-crystal mixtures [TOGASHI, S., SEKIGUCHI, K., TANABE, H., YAMAMOTO, E., SORIMACHI, K., TAJIMA, E., WATANABE, H., SHIMIZU, H., Proc. Eurodisplay 84, September 1984: A 210-288 Matrix LCD Controlled by Double Stage Diode Rings, p. 141 ff, Paris; STROMER, M., Proc. Eurodisplay 84, September 1984: Design of Thin Film Transistors for Matrix Addressing of Television Liquid Crystal Displays, p. 145 ff, Paris]. With decreasing resistance, the contrast of an MLC display deteriorates, and the problem of after-image elimination may occur. Since the specific resistance of the liquid-crystal mixture generally drops over the life of an MLC display owing to interaction with the interior surfaces of the display, a high (initial) resistance is very important in order to obtain acceptable service lives. In particular in the case of low-volt mixtures, it was hitherto impossible to achieve very high specific resistance values. It is furthermore important that the specific resistance exhibits the smallest possible increase with increasing temperature and after heating and/or UV exposure. The low-temperature properties of the mixtures from the prior art are also particularly disadvantageous. It is demanded that no crystallization and/or smectic phases occur, even at low temperatures, and the temperature dependence of the viscosity is as low as possible. The MLC displays from the prior art thus do not meet today""s requirements.
There thus continues to be a great demand for MLC displays having very high specific resistance at the same time as a large working-temperature range, short response times even at low temperatures and low threshold voltage which do not have these disadvantages, or only do so to a reduced extent.
In TN (Schadt-Helfrich) cells, media are desired which facilitate the following advantages in the cells:
extended nematic phase range (in particular down to low temperatures)
the ability to switch at extremely low temperatures (outdoor use, automobile, avionics)
increased resistance to UV radiation (longer life)
The media available from the prior art do not allow these advantages to be achieved while simultaneously retaining the other parameters.
In the case of supertwisted (STN) cells, media are desired which enable greater multiplexability and/or lower threshold voltages and/or broader nematic phase ranges (in particular at low temperatures). To this end, a further widening of the available parameter latitude (clearing point, smectic-nematic transition or melting point, viscosity, dielectric parameters, elastic parameters) is urgently desired.
An object of the invention is to provide media, in particular for MLC, TN or STN displays of this type, which do not have the above-mentioned disadvantages or only do so to a reduced extent, and preferably simultaneously have very high specific resistances and low threshold voltages.
For some applications, it is particularly desirable to further reduce the viscosity at low temperatures. Still faster response times will thereby be achieved.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
It has now been found that these objects can be achieved if media according to the invention are used in displays.
The invention thus relates to a liquid-crystalline medium based on a mixture of polar compounds of positive dielectric anisotropy, characterized in that it comprises one or more compounds of the formula I 
in which
R1 is alkyl having 1 to 2 carbon atoms, alkoxy having 1 to 2 carbon atoms or alkenyl group having 2 to 12 carbon atoms, in which, in addition, in each case, one or two non-adjacent CH2 groups may each be replaced by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 in such a way that O atoms are not linked directly to one another,
Z1 and Z2 are each, independently of one another, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CF2CF2xe2x80x94, CF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CFxe2x95x90CFxe2x80x94 or a single bond,
A1 and A2 are each, independently of one another, 
A2, if n is 1, can also be, 
n is 0 or 1, and
L1 and L2 are each, independently of one another, H or F.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which L1 or L2, particularly preferably L1 and L2, are F.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I1
in which R1, Z1, Z2, n and L2 are as defined in the formula I, 
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula I2
in which R1, A1, Z1, Z2, n, L1 and L2 are as defined in the formula I, and L3 and L4 are each, independently of one another, H or F.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I2 in which at least one of L1, L2, L3 and L4, particularly preferably both L1 and L2 and/or both L3 and L4, are F.
The compounds of the formula I1 are preferably selected from the group consisting of I1a to I1n 
in which R1 is as defined in the formula I, and L2 is H or F.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formulae I1a, I1c, I1d, I1e, I1g, I1h, I1i and I1m, in particular those of the formulae I1a, I1d and I1g.
The compounds of the formula I2 are preferably selected from the group consisting of I2a to I2n 
in which R1 is as defined in the formula I, and L2, L3 and L4 are each, independently of one another, H or F.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formulae I2a, I2b, I2d, I2e, I2f and I2g.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formulae I1 and I2 and their sub-formulae in which L1 and L2 and/or L3 and L4 are F.
Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formulae I, I1, I2 and their sub-formulae in which R1 is alkyl or alkoxy, in particular alkyl, having 1 to 7 carbon atoms.
The compounds of the formula I have a broad range of applications. These compounds can serve as base materials of which liquid-crystalline media are predominantly composed; however, it is also possible to add compounds of the formula I to liquid-crystalline base materials from other classes of compound in order, for example, to modify the dielectric and/or optical anisotropy of a dielectric of this type and/or to optimize its threshold voltage and/or its viscosity.
In the pure state, the compounds of the formula I are colourless and form liquid-crystalline mesophases in a temperature range which is favourably located for electro-optical use. They are stable chemically, thermally and to light. The compounds of the formula I are prepared by methods known per se, as described in the literature (for example in the standard works, such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart), to be precise under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for the reactions. Use can also be made here of variants which are known per se, but are not mentioned here in greater detail.
Some compounds of the formula I in which L1 and L2 are F and their preparation are disclosed in DE 40 27 869. The other compounds of the formula I can be prepared analogously to the processes described in DE 40 27 869.
The invention also relates to electro-optical displays (in particular STN or MLC displays having two plane-parallel outer plates, which, together with a frame, form a cell, integrated non-linear elements for switching individual pixels on the outer plates, and a nematic liquid-crystal mixture of positive dielectric anisotropy and high specific resistance which is located in the cell) which contain media of this type, and to the use of these media for electro-optical purposes.
The liquid-crystal mixtures according to the invention enable a significant widening of the available parameter latitude. Thus, the achievable combinations of clearing point, viscosity at low temperature, thermal and UV stability and dielectric anisotropy are far superior to previous materials from the prior art.
The requirement for a high clearing point, a nematic phase at low temperature, high xcex94xcex5 and at the same time low viscosity has hitherto only been achieved to an inadequate extent. Although mixtures disclosed hitherto have comparably high values for the clearing point and for xcex94xcex5 as well as favourable birefringence, they still, however, have inadequately low values for the rotational viscosity y1.
Other mixture systems have comparable viscosities and xcex94xcex5 values, but have only clearing points in the region of 60xc2x0 C.
The liquid-crystal mixtures according to the invention, while retaining the nematic phase down to xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and preferably down to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C., particularly preferably down to xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C., enable clearing points above 80xc2x0, preferably above 85xc2x0, particularly preferably above 90xc2x0 C., simultaneously dielectric anisotropy values xcex94xcex5 of xe2x89xa75, preferably xe2x89xa77, and a high value for the specific resistance to be achieved, enabling excellent STN and MLC displays to be obtained. In particular, the mixtures are characterized by small operating voltages. The TN thresholds are below 2.0 V, preferably below 1.8 V, particularly preferably  less than 1.6 V.
It goes without saying that, through a suitable choice of the components of the mixtures according to the invention, it is also possible for higher clearing points (for example above 110xc2x0) to be achieved at a higher threshold voltage or lower clearing points to be achieved at lower threshold voltages with retention of the other advantageous properties. At viscosities correspondingly increased only slightly, it is likewise possible to obtain mixtures having greater xcex94xcex5 and thus lower thresholds. The MLC displays according to the invention preferably operate at the first Gooch and Tarry transmission minimum [C. H. Gooch and H. A. Tarry, Electron. Lett. 10, 2-4, 1974; C. H. Gooch and H. A. Tarry, Appl. Phys., Vol. 8, 1575-1584, 1975], where, besides particularly favourable electro-optical properties, such as, for example, high steepness of the characteristic line and low angle dependence of the contrast (German Patent 30 22 818), a lower dielectric anisotropy is sufficient at the same threshold voltage as in an analogous display at the second minimum. This enables significantly higher specific resistances to be achieved using the mixtures according to the invention at the first minimum than in the case of mixtures comprising cyano compounds. Through a suitable choice of the individual components and their proportions by weight, the person skilled in the art is able to set the birefringence necessary for a pre-specified layer thickness of the MLC display using simple routine methods.
The rotational viscosity xcex31 at 20xc2x0 C. is preferably  less than 150 mPa.s, particularly preferably  less than 130 mPa.s. The nematic phase range is preferably at least 90xc2x0, in particular at least 100xc2x0. This range preferably extends at least from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +80xc2x0.
Measurements of the capacity holding ratio (HR) [S. Matsumoto et al., Liquid Crystals 5, 1320 (1989); K. Niwa et al., Proc. SID Conference, San Francisco, June 1984, p. 304 (1984); G. Weber et al., Liquid Crystals 5, 1381 (1989)] have shown that mixtures according to the invention comprising compounds of the formula I exhibit a significantly smaller decrease in the HR with increasing temperature than, for example, analogous mixtures comprising cyanophenylcyclohexanes of the formula 
or esters of the formula 
instead of the compounds of the formula I.
In addition, it has been found that mixtures according to the invention comprising compounds of the formula I have a higher clearing point and higher xcex94xcex5 than analogous mixtures comprising cyanophenylcyclohexanes of the above-mentioned formula.
In particular, it has been found that liquid-crystal mixtures according to the invention which comprise compounds of the formula I have a HR which is just as good or even better and at the same time higher birefringence and a higher clearing point than analogous liquid-crystal mixtures from the prior art which comprise compounds which are homologous to the formula I in which NCS has been replaced by F. The use of compounds of the formula I thus enables the provision of liquid-crystal mixtures of higher birefringence and higher clearing point while retaining or even improving the favourable values for the HR.
The UV stability of the mixtures according to the invention is also considerably better, i.e. they exhibit a significantly smaller decrease in the HR on exposure to UV.
The media according to the invention are preferably based on a plurality (preferably two or more) of compounds of the formula I, i.e. the proportion of these compounds is 5-95%, preferably 10-60% and particularly preferably in the range 13-50%.
The individual compounds of the formulae I to XII and their sub-formulae which can be used in the media according to the invention are either known or they can be prepared analogously to the known compounds.
Preferred embodiments are indicated below:
medium additionally comprises one or more mesogenic compounds containing a 3,4,5-trifluorophenyl group
medium additionally comprises one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of the formulae II to VI: 
in which the individual radicals have the following meanings:
R0: n-alkyl, oxaalkyl, fluoroalkyl or alkenyl, each having up to 9 carbon atoms
X0: F, Cl, or halogenated alkyl, halogenated alkenyl or halogenated alkoxy each having up to 6 carbon atoms
Y1 and Y2: each, independently of one another, H or F
r: 0 or 1.
The compounds of the formula IV are preferably selected from the group consisting of the formulae IVa to IVe 
in which R0 and X0 are as defined in the formula IV,
medium additionally comprises one or more compounds selected from the group consisting of the formulae VII to XII: 
in which R0, X0, Y1 and Y2 each, independently of one another, have one of the meanings indicated in the formula II, X0 is preferably F, Cl, CF3, OCF3 or OCHF2, and R0 is preferably alkyl, oxaalkyl, fluoroalkyl or alkenyl, each having up to 6 carbon atoms,
medium comprises one or more compounds of the formula IIa: 
in which R0, X0, Y1 and Y2 are as defined in the formula II,
medium comprises one or more compounds of the formula IIa in which X0, Y1 and Y2 are F,
medium comprises one or more compounds of the formula IIa in which X0 is OCF3, Y1 is H or F, and Y2 is H,
medium comprises one or more compounds of the formula IVa, 
in which R0 and X0 are as defined in the formula IV, and X0 is preferably F,
medium comprises one or more compounds of the formula I1f;
medium comprises one or more compounds of the formula I1g;
the proportion of compounds of the formulae I to VI together in the mixture as a whole is at least 50% by weight;
the proportion of compounds of the formula I in the mixture as a whole is from 5 to 50% by weight, in particular from 7 to 35% by weight, very particular preferably from 9 to 25% by weight;
the proportion of compounds of the formulae II to VI in the mixture as a whole is from 20 to 90% by weight, in particular from 30 to 80% by weight, very particularly preferably from 40 to 70% by weight, 
the medium comprises compounds of the formulae II, III, IV, V or VI
R0 is straight-chain alkyl or straight-chain alkenyl, each having 2 to 7 carbon atoms
the medium essentially consists of compounds of the formulae I to VI
the medium comprises further compounds, preferably selected from the following group consisting of the general formulae XIII to XVI: 
in which R0 and X0 are as defined in the formula II, and the 1,4-phenylene rings may be substituted by CN, chlorine or fluorine. In formula XVI, X0 is preferably F or Cl. The 1,4-phenylene rings are preferably monosubstituted or polysubstituted by fluorine atoms.
The I: (II+III+IV+V+VI) weight ratio is preferably from 1:10 to 10:1.
Medium essentially consists of compounds selected from the group consisting of the general formulae I to XII.
It has been found that even a relatively small proportion of compounds of the formula I mixed with conventional liquid-crystal materials, but in particular with one or more compounds of the formulae II, III, IV, V and/or VI, results in a significant lowering of the threshold voltage and high clearing points, with broad nematic phases with low smectic-nematic transition temperatures being observed at the same time, improving the shelf life. Particular preference is given to mixtures which, besides one or more compounds of the formula I, comprise one or more compounds of the formulae II and/or IV, in particular compounds of the formulae IIa and IVa in which X0 is F or OCF3. The compounds of the formulae I to VI are colourless, stable and readily miscible with one another and with other liquid-crystalline materials.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d covers straight-chain and branched alkyl groups having preferably 1-7 carbon atoms, in particular the straight-chain groups methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl and heptyl. Groups having 2-5 carbon atoms are generally preferred.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d covers straight-chain and branched alkenyl groups having preferably 2-7 carbon atoms, in particular the straight-chain groups. Particular alkenyl groups are C2-C7-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl, C5-C7-4-alkenyl, C6-C7-5-alkenyl and C7-6-alkenyl, in particular C2-C7-1E-alkenyl, C4-C7-3E-alkenyl and C5-C7-4-alkenyl. Examples of preferred alkenyl groups are vinyl, 1E-propenyl, 1E-butenyl, 1E-pentenyl, 1E-hexenyl, 1E-heptenyl, 3-butenyl, 3E-pentenyl, 3E-hexenyl, 3E-heptenyl, 4-pentenyl, 4Z-hexenyl, 4E-hexenyl, 4Z-heptenyl, 5-hexenyl, 6-heptenyl and the like. Groups having up to 5 carbon atoms are generally preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cfluoroalkylxe2x80x9d preferably covers straight-chain groups having a terminal fluorine, i.e. fluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 5-fluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl and 7-fluoroheptyl. However, other positions of the fluorine are not excluded.
The terms xe2x80x9chalogenated alkyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9chalogenated alkenyl,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chalogenated alkoxyxe2x80x9d preferably refer to straight-chain groups having up to 6 carbon atoms and having a terminal halogen atom, e.g., a terminal fluorine or terminal chlorine.
The term xe2x80x9coxaalkylxe2x80x9d preferably covers straight-chain radicals of the formula CnH2n+1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)m, in which n and m are each, independently of one another, from 1 to 6. n is preferably=1 and m is preferably from 1 to 6.
Through a suitable choice of the meanings of R0 and X0, the addressing times, the threshold voltage, the steepness of the transmission characteristic lines, etc., can be modified in the desired manner. For example, 1E-alkenyl radicals, 3E-alkenyl radicals, 2E-alkenyloxy radicals and the like generally result in shorter addressing times, improved nematic tendencies and a higher ratio of the elastic constants k33 (bend) and k11 (splay) compared with alkyl or alkoxy radicals. 4-alkenyl radicals, 3-alkenyl radicals and the like generally give lower threshold voltages and smaller values of k33/k11 compared with alkyl and alkoxy radicals.
A xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 group generally results in higher values of k33/k11 compared with a single covalent bond. Higher values of k33/k11 facilitate, for example, flatter transmission characteristic lines in TN cells with a 90xc2x0 twist (in order to achieve grey shades) and steeper transmission characteristic lines in STN, SBE and OMI cells (greater multiplexability), and vice versa.
The optimum mixing ratio of the compounds of the formulae I and II+III+IV+V+VI depends substantially on the desired properties, on the choice of the components of the formulae I, II, III, IV, V and/or VI, and on the choice of any other components that may be present. Suitable mixing ratios within the range given above can easily be determined from case to case.
The total amount of compounds of the formulae I to XII in the mixtures according to the invention is not crucial. The mixtures can therefore comprise one or more further components for the purposes of optimizing various properties. However, the observed effect on the addressing times and the threshold voltage is generally greater, the higher the total concentration of compounds of the formulae I to XII.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the media according to the invention comprise compounds of the formulae II to VI (preferably II, III and/or IV, in particular IVa)in which X0 is F, OCF3, OCHF2, F, OCHxe2x95x90CF2, OCFxe2x95x90CF2 or OCF2xe2x80x94CF2H. A favourable synergistic effect with the compounds of the formula I results in particularly advantageous properties. In particular, mixtures comprising compounds of the formula I and of the formula IVa are distinguished by their low threshold voltages.
The construction of the MLC display according to the invention from polarisers, electrode base plates and surface-treated electrodes corresponds to the conventional construction for displays of this type. The term xe2x80x9cconventional constructionxe2x80x9d is broadly drawn here and also covers all derivatives and modifications of the MLC display, in particular including matrix display elements based on poly-Si TFT or MIM.
A significant difference between the displays according to the invention and the conventional displays based on the twisted nematic cell consists, however, in the choice of the liquid-crystal parameters of the liquid-crystal layer.
The liquid-crystal mixtures which can be used in accordance with the invention are prepared in a manner conventional per se. In general, the desired amount of the components used in the lesser amount is dissolved in the components making up the principal constituent, advantageously at elevated temperature. It is also possible to mix solutions of the components in an organic solvent, for example in acetone, chloroform or methanol, and to remove the solvent again, for example by distillation, after thorough mixing.
The dielectrics may also comprise further additives known to the person skilled in the art and described in the literature. For example, 0-15% of pleochroic dyes or chiral dopants can be added.
The present invention furthermore relates to the novel compounds of the formula I1. 
in which R1, Z1, Z2, n and L2 are as defined in the formula I, 
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formulae I1a to I1k according to the invention, in particular those of the formulae I1a, I1d, I1g and I1i, very particularly preferably those in which L2 is F.
The synthesis of the compounds for the formula I1 is carried out as described in DE 40 27 869, or in a manner analogous thereto.
Thus, the compounds according to the invention, in particular those in which L2 is F, can be prepared, for example, by metallating a compound of the formula I1-1
in which the individual radicals are as defined in the formula I1, in accordance with Scheme 1 to give an amino compound of the formula I1-2, and converting the amino group into an isothiocyanate group using thiocarbonyldiimidazole or thiophosgene. 
in which the individual radicals are as defined in the formula I1.
The linking of the ring elements to give the corresponding aniline precursor of the formula I1-2 is, for different bridges Z2, based on different methods, but ones which are known in principle in liquid-crystal chemistry, which are described, inter alia, in E. Poetsch, Kontakte (Darmstadt) 1988(2), p.15.
Further synthetic methods are evident to the person skilled in the art. For example, 1,3-difluorobenzene compounds which are appropriately substituted in the 5-position can be converted into the 2-NCS-1,3-difluoro compounds in accordance with the above Scheme 1, and the radical R1xe2x80x94(A1xe2x80x94Z1)nxe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94Z2 can subsequently be introduced by reactions which are customary in liquid-crystal chemistry, such as, for example, esterification, etherification or coupling, for example in accordance with E. Poetsch, Kontakte (Darmstadt) 1988(2), p. 15.
The compounds of the formula I1-1 in which Z2 is CHxe2x95x90CH or CH2CH2 can be prepared, for example, in accordance with Scheme 2. 
in which the individual radicals are as defined in the formula I1.
The compounds of the formula I1-1 in which Z2 is a single bond can be prepared, for example, in accordance with Scheme 3 or 4. 
in which the individual radicals are as defined in the formula I1.
In the case of compounds of the formula I1 in which Z2 is a single bond, the amino compounds of the formula I1-2 can also be prepared by cross-coupling, for example in accordance with Miyaura-Suzuki. The respective precursors are reacted in accordance with Scheme 5 in a Pd-catalyzed reaction. 
in which the individual radicals are as defined in the formula I1.
The amino compounds of the formula I1-2 in which Z2 is CHxe2x95x90CH (stilbene derivatives) can be prepared, for example, in a so-called xe2x80x9cHeckxe2x80x9d reaction in accordance with Scheme 6. In this, an aryl halide is reacted with an olefin in the presence of a tertiary amine and a palladium catalyst, cf. R. F. Heck, Acc. Chem. Res. 12 (1979), 146. 
in which the individual radicals are as defined in the formula I1.
Examples of suitable aryl halides are chlorides, bromides and iodides, in particular bromides and iodides. The tertiary amines necessary for the success of the coupling reaction, such as, for example, triethylamine, are also suitable as solvent. Examples of suitable palladium catalysts are its salts, in particular Pd(II) acetate, with organophosphorus(III) compounds, such as, for example, triarylphosphines. This process can be carried out in the presence or absence of an inert solvent at temperatures between about 0 and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 20 and 100xc2x0 C.; suitable solvents are, for example, nitrites, such as acetonitrile, or hydrocarbons, such as benzene or toluene. The aryl halides and olefins employed as starting materials are frequently commercially available or can be prepared by processes known from the literature, for example by halogenation of corresponding parent compounds or by elimination reactions on corresponding alcohols or halides.
The stilbenes may furthermore be prepared by reaction of a 4-substituted benzaldehyde with a corresponding phosphorus ylide by the Wittig method. However, it is also possible to prepare tolans of the formula I1 by employing monosubstituted acetylene instead of the olefin, cf. Synthesis 627(1980) or Tetrahedron Lett. 27, 1171 (1986).
Furthermore, aromatic compounds can be coupled by reacting aryl halides with aryltin compounds. These reactions are preferably carried out with addition of a catalyst, such as, for example, a palladium(0) complex, in insert solvents, such as hydrocarbons, at high temperatures, for example in boiling xylene, under a protective gas.
Coupling reactions of alkynyl compounds with aryl halides can be carried out analogously to the process described by A. O. King, E. Negishi, F. J. Villani and A. Silveira in J. Org. Chem. 43, 358 (1978).
Esters of the formula I1 can also be obtained by esterification of corresponding carboxylic acids or reactive derivatives thereof using alcohols or phenols or reactive derivatives thereof or by the DCC method (DCC=dicyclohexylcarbodiimide). The corresponding carboxylic acids and alcohols or phenols are known or can be prepared analogously to known processes.
Ethers of the formula I1 are obtainable by etherification of corresponding hydroxyl compounds, preferably corresponding phenols, the hydroxyl compound advantageously first being converted into a corresponding metal derivative, for example into the corresponding alkali metal alkoxide or alkali metal phenoxide, by treatment with NaH, NaNH2, NaOH, KOH, Na2CO3 or K2CO3. This metal derivative can then be reacted with the appropriate alkyl halide, alkyl sulfonate or dialkyl sulfate, advantageously in an inert solvent, such as, for example, acetone, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, DMF or dimethyl sulfoxide, or alternatively with an excess of aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic NaOH or KOH, at temperatures between about 20 and 100xc2x0 C.
The starting materials are either known or can be prepared analogously to known compounds.
The synthetic principle for the particularly preferred compounds of the formula I1g is shown by way of example in Schemes 7 and 8. 
US=ultrasound
Rxe2x80x2=H, CH2Ph
zn=ZnBr or 
dppf=1,1xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene
Further synthetic methods are given in the following example.
The entire disclosure of all applications, patent and publications, cited above and below, and of corresponding European Patent No. 00109161.0, filed May 8, 2000 is hereby incorporated by reference.